Nine Senshi, Five Terrans, and One Huge Mess
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: Time has thrown all of the senshi, generals, and Mamoru to the Gates of Time... right after each first got their powers. A bunch of newly-minted superheroes stuck together trying to navigate the universe? What could go wrong?
1. Collision

**I don't own Sailor Moon. Also, the relationship between Setsuna and the time machine is similar to that of the Doctor and the TARDIS from Doctor Who, which I don't own either. Just fair warning here, things are going to get a bit crazy, which is kind of the point of all this. I got the idea from this long-term idea I've had, which was basically "what if all the Doctors and companions got stuck in the TARDIS together?" As a result, things began mutating, and I fell in love with this concept. Also, due to the timelines the characters come from, Michiru is not the same person she is in the anime/manga... yet.**

* * *

_Collision_

Setsuna grinned a bit as she walked through the doors of time into a room with all sorts of knobs and switches and levers. She had gotten sick of getting lost and winding up in the wrong place every time she tried to navigate the void, so she managed to… _alter_ things a little bit so the Gates of time led into a time machine. As a physicist, Setsuna found it much easier to deal with the science aspect of time instead of the magic.

The dark-haired woman flipped a switch up and pulled her hair back behind her to start a braid, but the machine lurched forward, taking her with it. Setsuna groaned in pain as she pulled herself off of the console and yanked a monitor in front of her so she could see what was going on. "Oh no," she muttered to herself, instantly flipping switches and turning knobs. "Could you not?" she asked the machine, having to shout over the whirring and beeping. "You're going to make a mess!"

A flash of light made Setsuna shield her eyes, and once she could see again, she noticed a young, blonde girl standing where the light had been.

Said blonde screamed, looking for any sort of weapon with which to defend herself. "Who are you?!" she demanded, whipping out a small pen. "I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

"No, no, Minako!" Setsuna objected, putting her hands up. As luck would have it, the machine lurched again, throwing both women away from the console.

Once she was able to get a hold on the railing and steady herself, Minako demanded, "How do you know my name?"

Setsuna pulled herself to her feet and stumbled over to the console as she tried to explain. "My name is Setsuna; we're friends. It seems that the Time Gates have latched on to each of the senshi and is pulling them in at different points in time."

Minako raised an eyebrow, still clutching the railing in case the machine jerked again. "I would call you crazy, but a talking cat gave me superpowers yesterday, so my mind's pretty open." She reached out, making sure she had a grip on a part of the console- any part; it didn't matter to her- before she released the railing.

"Wait." Setsuna stopped working, her eyes going wide. "You just got your powers yesterday?" When the blonde nodded, Setsuna instantly went back to work. "If you got here the day after getting your powers, the other senshi are probably going to be coming the day after they got their powers."

"There are other senshi?" Minako asked. "Why is that a bad thing?"

The dark-haired woman shook her head. "It's not in most cases," she explained, yelling as the beeping grew in volume and the whirring began to sound like a hurricane. "But the senshi who came after you was tricked. Someone found her and told her that we were the evil ones!"

"What?!" the thirteen-year-old yelled back in fear. Just as she began to call out her objections, another flash of light dropped a brunette fifteen-year-old to the time machine.

The senshi of Neptune looked around for a moment before she began her line of questioning. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded. "Who are you people? What is this thing?"

"Look, I know this is complicated, but we're Setsuna Meiou and Minako Aino, also known as Sailor Pluto and Sailor Ven-" Setsuna was cut off by a panicked Michiru whipping out her pen and transforming. "No, nonononono!" Setsuna quickly objected. "You've been tricked!"

Michiru looked the two up and down, her arms in front of her defensively. "Like hell!" she objected. "I trust Skylar. He said he travelled around the world _just_ to find me, to train me to stop you lot from destroying the planet!"

"What?" Minako asked, her face twisted in confusion. "Are you kidding me? I'm supposed to be fighting the youma and saving the world, not destroying it! Artemis travelled the world to find _me_."

"Michiru, listen, Skylar is evil," Setsuna insisted. "You find out about a week after the two of you start training. We're a team. You, me, Haruka, and Hotaru. And Minako's in a team with Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. And-and we're a team all together, all nine of us."

The machine jerked again, this time only Michiru being thrown as Minako and Setsuna were still clutching the console. "Ugh, not again!" Minako whined. "Why does this keep happening? Why one by one?"

"I'm trying to figure that out!" Setsuna replied, flipping a switch just as another light appeared, dropping another blonde in the console room. "Dammit!" she yelled, slamming her hand down on a button.

"Who are you peop-"

"Would you give me just a second?!" Setsuna called out, flicking more switches and pressing buttons and pulling levers. The machine lurched one more time, enough to knock Setsuna and Minako off the console, before it seemed to stabilize, the beeping and whirring coming to a stop. "Finally," the woman muttered. "Okay, so it seems we have another hour or so until the next person shows up."

The newest arrival looked around, just as confused as the two that came before her. "Man, Luna said this senshi stuff would be weird, but this is…" Usagi's voice trailed off as the words ran away from her mind.

"A time machine," Setsuna chimed in. "Well, kind of. It can take you through time and space, but from the outside, it's just a door. The Gates are malfunctioning; they're bringing in all the senshi the day after they got their powers in the order they got their powers. First Venus, then Neptune, then Moon, and next should be Mercury. I'm Sailor Pluto." She took a deep breath, trying to catch herself and keep track of the newly-minted soldiers.

"Now, how about some tea?" Setsuna finally offered.


	2. Tea Anyone?

_Tea Anyone?_

Usagi sat in the Gates' kitchen, sipping her tea and looking around warily at her new companions. "So how is it that a bunch of teenagers are supposed to protect the world?" she asked. "We're all just thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen, and then we've got a twenty-two-year-old trying to fly a time machine."

Setsuna swallowed some tea and shook her head. "No, no, you're not, really," she tried to explain. "You each just got your powers at thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen. Right now, Minako and Usagi, you're both sixteen, and Michiru, you're eighteen."

"Splendid," Michiru sighed, still looking around at the other senshi warily. "Why are the Gates bringing us in? We're not even trained; if it wanted us to do something, why didn't it take us once we're older?"

"I'm not sure why _she_ brought you here," Setsuna confessed. "I just got finished converting her, so it may just be a glitch; I'm not even sure how long it could take to fix."

The youngest of the group shook her head before laying it down on the table. "This is so confusing," she whined.

Just then, a beeping sound was heard from the console room. The four women leaped to their feet, running towards the source of the noise. Setsuna took the controls and went to pushing buttons once more, the other three just holding on for dear life. "Come on!" Setsuna yelled, and on cue, another light appeared, dropping off, not a blue-haired girl, but a black-haired man.

The Gates stabilized, and Usagi took a look at the new guest. "Hey!" she yelled. "You're the guy who made fun of my grades and my hair!"

"I do have a name, Odango Atama," the man mocked. "And last I checked, you threw that test at me."

"That's rich, coming from the guy calling me a dumpling head!"

"Oh God," Setsuna moaned. The situation was bad enough already without Usagi and Mamoru in their early stages of their relationship. "Could you two please pipe down? Usagi, Mamoru, Mamoru, Usagi. Make nice; we may be here for a while."

Mamoru shot Setsuna a dubious look. "And just where is here?" he asked. "Last I remember, I was falling asleep after I sa-" The man cleared his throat. "Saw an old friend."

"Shut up, we know you have powers," Michiru ordered, her arms crossed over her chest. "We all do, but why is a guy here? Setsuna, you said only girls could be senshi."

The woman groaned, tired of explaining things. "He's not a senshi; he's Tuxedo Kamen, another superhero," she told them. "I swear, the rest of you lot oughta just get here at the same time." She turned around, hoping to get in the introductions before the next 'guest' arrived. "Alright, sailor senshi, masked crusader, talk amongst yourselves."

"Is she crazy?" Mamoru muttered, slowly wandering over to the other senshi.

Usagi quickly shook her head. "No, no, she's telling the truth," she told the man. "But how can _you_ be Tuxedo Kamen? He was actually _nice_." The blonde glowered at her supposed savior. "Did you know Sailor Moon was me?"

Mamoru snorted. "That was you?" he asked, breaking into a full laugh. "That's why you fell down! You're such a klutz!" He braced himself on the railing, nearly doubling over. "Who in their right mind would let you protect the world? You can't even pass an algebra test!"

"Oh, you are such a jerk!" Usagi yelled back at him.

Michiru peeked her head out behind the duo and called to Setsuna. "Are they always like this?"

"For the time being!"

Another flash of light left Ami Mizuno standing in the console room. Her balance thrown off immediately, the blunette fell to the side and into the console. Her reaction was about the same as the others', her eyes going wide and her mouth agape. "What- who- how?" She looked around for another moment before her knowledge of science and science fiction kicked in. "Am I in a time machine?"

The five nodded.

"Okay… anyone want to explain how?" Ami went on, one hand leaving the console to wave around, gesturing to the room.

Setsuna sighed and turned back to the console, slamming her head on the center chamber. "You've gotta be kidding me," she muttered.

Another flash came, resulting in Rei Hino landing in the same place Ami had, which was unfortunately where Ami still was. Both teens fell to the floor, moaning and groaning in pain.

"Is it just me, or is it getting crowded in here?" Minako joked, desperately hoping to lighten the mood.

Glancing to the two girls on the floor, Setsuna frowned. "You might want to move; there's another coming through. It should be Makoto, but if Mamoru showed up, who knows what could happen?"

Instantly, Ami and Rei were off the floor, scrambling to escape the danger zone. Another flash hit, leaving a blond man.

"Okay, I finally got it to take a break!" Setsuna cheered before turning to the latest arrival. Instantly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Jadeite?"

The man shook his head. "No, no, just Jed," he told the group. He looked around and realized just who he was surrounded by. "I swear, I was brainwashed and crazy. I had no control of what I was doing."

Slowly, Setsuna raised her eyebrows. "Your evil self just died?" she asked, reading between the lines. She received a nod in reply. "Awesome," she muttered to herself. "Next comes Nephrite." The dark-haired woman let out a heavy breath. "Alright, let's go to the kitchen again; no one else is going to arrive until tomorrow."

The crowded console room quickly emptied, the kitchen feeling far more open, even with all eight people in it. Begrudgingly, Setsuna went through the introductions again while Michiru began rummaging through the cabinets and fridge.

"You got any food?" the brunette asked over her shoulder.

Rei frowned. "Why are you rummaging for food in the kitchen of someone you just met?"

"Because the living room isn't likely to have any."

Setsuna slammed her head into her palm. She'd forgotten how awful Michiru was before she got a handle on her powers and met Elza.


End file.
